Reunited At Last
by MMAD Lover
Summary: It is 1998. The Battle of Hogwarts is finally over and Albus Dumbledore has finally come out of the shadows. His hiding days are over, but his heart is still aching deeply. Will he be able to fix his heart by finding the woman he has always loved? This is a short MMAD story.


_In a parallel universe..._

**End of The Battle of Hogwarts. 1998. **

"Minerva? Where's Minerva?!" Albus shouted as he ran through the debris of what once were walls of the castle. His heart raced fiercely in his chest. His whole body trembled. "MINERVA!" He screamed in exasperation.

He kept running, looking for her in every single corner. The wounded students and professors watched him as he rushed through the destroyed castle. A third year Hufflepuff, who was lying on the floor trying to recover from the arduous fight, recognized him and gasped.

"P-professor Dumbledore?" He whispered. The man stopped running and looked down at the boy. He let out a sigh and nodded as he tried to catch his breath. "W-wha—"

"It is hard to explain, my lad. Are you all right?" The auburn haired kid nodded his head. "What happened to you?"

"A Death Eater, sir... he knocked me down! And broke my leg." He explained as he pointed at his very swelled limb.

"Quite brave you are, my boy. Quite brave."

"Thank you, sir." He couldn't help but smile. He never thought he'd be complimented by such an honorable man as Albus Dumbledore. The old headmaster smiled back at him.

"And you are...?"

"Benjamin, sir."

"Benjamin." Albus said. The kid nodded. "Benjamin, I'm sorry to disturb you right now, but I can't help but ask... do you have any idea of where professor McGonagall could be?"

"Professor McGonagall?" He said. Albus nodded desperately. The kid frowned. "I haven't seen her since the fight began, sir..." Albus' heart sank. "I'm sorry..."

"Oh..." The old headmaster nodded his head and remained silent for a while. When he dared to speak again he just thanked the child and became incredibly quiet once more. The Hufflepuff watched him sadly. He distinguished tears forming in the man's light blue eyes.

"Sir...?" Albus nodded and looked at him. "I thought y-you were dead..." He confessed.

"I th-thought that too." They both heard from afar. Albus immediately froze.

Tears finally overflowed his eyes.

"M-M..." He turned around. A woman with disheveled and slight gray hair, broken square glasses and ripped dark green robes was besides the entrance of the Great Hall. Her face was stained with a mixture of dirt, tears and blood. Her glassy green eyes were fixed on his.

Albus' knees went weak.

"M-Minerva?" She nodded her head and ran towards him. Albus released his grip from the column that kept him on his feet and ran to her too. She jumped to his arms. He caught her.

"A-Albus..." She cried. Albus kissed her head. "I th-thought I-I would n-never see you again."

"So did I, my love." He didn't wait any longer and pressed his lips to hers. Minerva carefully put her hands on both of his cheeks and caressed them tenderly. She let out a cry as they parted. Her red eyes fixed on his.

"I-I thought I lost you." She whispered with tears streaming down her face. Albus' shook his head. He released one of his hands from her waist and put it tenderly on her right cheek.

She bursted into tears.

"Minerva..." He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. Minerva sniffed. "I'll never leave you."

"OH SWEET MERLIN!" Squeaked the Hufflepuff. Who watched the entire scene from the floor of the ruined hall. Minerva jumped. Albus chuckled and put her down. "YOU... AND PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL...! OH LORD... OH LORD OH MY—"

"She is my wife, Benjamin." Albus said. He put a hand on Minerva's waist and pressed her petite body against his side.

"OH MY GOD" The man couldn't help but chuckle. "I KNEW IT" Minerva smiled.

"Are you okay over there, little one?" Minerva's incredible sweet voice surprised the Hufflepuff beyond immensity. His eyes went wide open.

"A-ah yes, yes. I am fine. Please don't waste time on me. Go love each other! It is our dream!"

"Your dream?" Albus' eyebrows raised. The kid nodded.

"Yeah. Or... at least... mine..." He smiled nervously "Tons of students always believed you two were somehow romantically involved... but we never really knew if it was true..."

"Well you all were right." Minerva said still smiling. The Hufflepuff wanted to squeak. He was extremely thrilled by the fact, and professor McGonagall's kindness increased the joy that grew in his chest. "We kept it a secret for decades."

"DECADES?!" He squeaked. Minerva chuckled.

"Decades." She replied.

"We did wait decades to tell, did we not?" Albus said. Minerva turned around and looked up at him. Albus looked down and smiled. "Well, not anymore." He quickly grabbed both sides of her face, planted a short but hard kiss on her lips and then lifted her up.

"A-Al—" He put her on his shoulder and started running. "ALBUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She squeaked. He ran through the ruined halls with Minerva in his arms as if she were as light and fragile as a feather.

"I LOVE MINERVA MCGONAGALL!" He suddenly screamed. "I LOVE HER! SHE'S THE WOMAN OF MY DREAMS!" His voice surprised professors and students who were either helping the wounded or were wounded themselves, lying on the floor. "I LOVE MINERVA MCGONAGALL!" He kept squeaking.

"You old coot!" Minerva chuckled, still lying in his arms.

"I LOVE YOUR TRANSFIGURATION PROFESSOR, CHILDREN!" He said. "I LOVE HER!" Minerva let out a laugh and slapped his shoulder playfully. He finally ran out of the partially demolished castle and stopped beneath the most leafy tree on the grounds. The very place where he had kissed Minerva McGonagall for the very fist time, forty years ago. "I love you, I do. I really do." He panted as he put her down. She chuckled.

"I love you more and you know it."

"No way. I win."

"You know you can't win over me, Albus."

"I win in this."

"No."

"But..." His eyes suddenly turned sad. Minerva knew his tricks perfectly well.

Puppy eyes.

"Please...?" He pleaded. She sighed.

She couldn't say no to his puppy eyes.

"Fine..."

"Oh how I love you!" He squeaked as he bent over to kiss her. "Mm... hmm..." Minerva chuckled. He opened his eyes. "Would you marry me, Minerva?"

"A-a... Albus!" Her eyes went wide "We already are married!"

"Then marry me again." He said. "Please?" Minerva's heart melted. She clung to him and smiled.

"Very well." His whole face enlightened. She chuckled. "We're getting married again then."

"SHE SAID YES!" He squeaked and carried her again. She couldn't help but laugh very loud this time.


End file.
